Harlequin
by osiris-x
Summary: A collection of One-Shots made based on Suicide Squad's Harley Quinn and Joker. Some chapters will be smut some will be fluff. Hope you enjoy and please Rate & Review.
1. A Dance

A Dance.

 _ **Hey guys, this is the start of my Joker x Harley series of One-Shots. These One-Shots will be a mixture of gooey fluff and dirty smut and I hope you enjoy this series. Song for this One-Shot will be 'Mirror' – Justin Timberlake. Do not own Suicide Squad or DC (I wish). Xx**_

Joker's POV

I sat in our bed, head on the headrest staring at the ceiling. I had come to bed extremely late and just couldn't sleep. Looking to the bed side table the alarm clock flashing red numbers, '02:47'. God damnit, why couldn't I sleep. I felt Harley turn next to me, rolling on her side to face me the sheet slipping down revealing her naked body.

That was probably why. I turned my attention away from the roof and stared at the goddess sleeping peacefully next to me.

' _You're pathetic J. Absolute waste of time.'_ I heard a voice say. Groaning I slapped my face. Fuck off. _'As if you actually fell for her. She was meant to be a pawn. Now you're her pawn.'_ I'm not.

' _You are J. She has you wrapped around her finger and it's disgusting.'_ She doesn't. What's wrong with that anyway? What's wrong with me caring for someone other than myself? Someone who does everything she can to make me happy huh? What's wrong with that?

I stood up and walked towards the mirror that was behind our dresser. I grasped the edge of the wooden drawers and looked myself in the eyes. Tell me why that's so wrong.

' _You're so fucking weak. You are as idiotic as your mother. Believing everything will be okay. It's not J wake up and smell the roses. She's gonna realise how pathetic and useless you actually are and leave you here to suffer with me. Just think of all the fun we could have if you killed her right now. You wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. You wouldn't have to deal with her fucking everything up.'_ No. I won't listen to you anymore.

' _C'mon J. Just think of how truly beautiful she would look, as the colour drained from her pretty little face and how her neck would be adorned in gorgeous rubies. Or even a ruby crown would be fit for your 'Queen' hm? Her perfect crown complete with a bullet in the middle of her forehead.'_ I looked away from the mirror and gaze at my partner in crime so innocent and flawless.

I walked towards the bedside table and pulled the gun out from one of the drawers and aimed it at the unsuspecting girl.

' _C'mon J. Do it. Stop being a fucking pussy and do it! Shoot her!'_ My head was pounding; I just wanted the voice to shut up. "OKAY! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled throwing the gun at the mirror shattering it to pieces. I could see Harley wake up with a jolt and sit up looking like a confused puppy but I was too concerned with the voice that had not shut up.

Staunching to the connecting bathroom my fist collided with the mirror before making my way out into the lounge room where we had a full-length mirror standing in the corner. Shoving Harley off as she latched onto my arm trying to stop me. I stopped in front of the mirror staring at myself seeing my reflection grow a smile and start laughing.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I shouted raising my fist and demolished the mirror until there was just a base, not a single sign of reflection left on the stand. I stared at my fist watching blood pour from the open gashes; my breathing heavy and I could see my chest heaving.

"Puddin?" I heard a quiet voice. Turning around I saw my Harley peeking her head out from the doorframe. "Are you okay?" She asked cautiously. She's so perfect, why does she put up with me?

"Yeah Darling, I'm okay. Come here and give Daddy a hug." I replied opening my arms, feeling her impact my body with hers wrapping her arms around me and squeezing, she must be wearing one of my shirts. I rested my chin on top of her head and stroked her hair.

"The voices again?" She asked quietly. I simply nodded getting into that mood of not wanting to talk. She released her hold and I reluctantly let my arms fall to my sides. Her soft hands grabbed onto my fist and studied the damage. She shook her head and I swear I saw a tear in her eye. Nudging me she pushed me lightly on the couch and walked into the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets for a moment then pulling out a first aid kit she made her way back to where I was sitting, placing the kit on the ground and grabbing the remote for the fireplace turning it on swiftly.

As the heat began to spread throughout the room I watched as my doctor cleaned my wounds not even flinching as she drowned them in alcohol. I studied her every movement, my eyes not leaving her for a second. She wiped the wounds and cleared any tiny shards of glass that managed to lodge themselves in my knuckles. She wiped the cuts with an alcohol rub one last time before wrapping them up in white bandages.

She kissed the bandage and made a move to get up before I grabbed her hand. I kissed her porcelain skin and stood up, over towering her. Grabbing the remote for the fireplace, which had the stereo input as well, I turned on the music and positioned myself for waltzing.

"Dance with me?" I asked hopefully. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nodded. The music had just started registering in my head as Mirrors by some Justin guy. 'Fitting.' I thought to myself.

 _Aren't you something to admire,_

' _Cause your shine is something like a mirror_

 _And I can't help but notice,_

 _You reflect in this heart of mine._

I felt her rest her head against my chest, a notion she found comforting so I rested my chin on her head pulling her in closer as we swayed to the music.

 _If you ever feel alone and_

 _The glare makes me hard to find_

 _Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side._

Swaying from side to side I quickly spun her in a circle and back to me watching as a small smile appeared on her face. 'That needs to come out right now.' I thought. I love her smile.

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

 _I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

 _Just put your hand on the glass_

 _I'll be trying to pull you through_

 _You just gotta be strong._

Singing isn't something I'd do everyday but if it would make her smile I would definitely do it. Pulling her closer to me I dropped my head down to her shoulder, singing in her ear softly.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

 _I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

 _The vacancy that sat in my heart_

 _Is a space that now you hold_

I heard her giggle into my ear, nuzzling her face into my neck.

 _Show me how to fight for now_

 _And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

 _Comin' back here to you once I figured it out_

 _You were right here all along_

I gripped her thighs and she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist, still waltzing lightly.

 _It's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me_

 _I couldn't get any bigger_

 _With anyone else beside of me_

 _And now it's clear as this promise_

 _That we're making two reflections into one_

 _Cause it's like you're my mirror_

 _My mirror staring back at me._

Her hand played with the back of my hair, twirling it with her fingers. "What'd the voices say?" She asked in a quiet voice. Stopping our movement she unwrapped her legs and stood in front of me not letting go of my hair.

 _Aren't you somethin', and original_

' _Cause it doesn't merely assembled_

 _And I can't help but stare, 'cause_

 _I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

"Just saying bullshit and talking nonsense. That's all baby." I replied kissing her forehead.

 _I can't ever change without you_

 _You reflect me, I love that about you_

 _And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

"Let's go to bed J. You're tired and so am I." She said turning off the music and fireplace and leading me to the bedroom.

We both climbed into bed and dragged the sheets up. I laid on my back inviting her into my arms, shuffling over she rested her head on my shoulder and started tracing my tattoos with her finger.

"Get some sleep J." She said soothingly.

Turning to see her face, "Promise you won't leave?" I asked.

She smiled slightly and leaned in, pressing her lips against my own. Her hand that was resting on my chest went up to my jaw and held my face to hers. I relished the feeling of her soft lips against mine, I always did. She always knew how to make me relax and I was grateful for it.

Pulling back she gave me another small peck and looked in my eyes. "I promise J. I'm not going anywhere." She said.

Closing my eyes I relaxed to the feeling of her hands running over my tattoos and through my hair. "I love you Puddin." I heard her whisper right before I blacked out.

 _ **There you go guys, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **One-Shot of the series. I hoped you enjoyed and if you have any ideas for One-Shots let me know and whether you want them to be fluff or smut. Hope you all have or had a good day. Rate and review. xxxx**_


	2. Play With Me

_**Play With Me**_

 _ **2nd One-Shot to the Harlequin series, J comes home after a night running his club and well Harley's bored. Get ready for some smutty goodness including a little BDSM and Daddy kink ;).**_

Harley's POV

Mr J better be home real soon, I've been working on my swings with my bat. I watch myself in the mirror twirling my bat forward and then backwards and finishing with a twirl into my hand motioning it as a gun. Picking up my 'Love/Hate' gun from the counter I turn to our punching bag suspended in the air.

J and I had printed a target person and stuck it to the gym equipment so we could practise our aim and let off some steam. Closing my eyes, I took a shot at the bag and opened them seeing a bullseye. Feeling proud I went and sat on the lounge turning the fireplace and finding random things to amuse myself with.

Hearing the door open, I look up to see J stroll in from the club.

"Hello there my sexy girl." He said eyeing me up and down licking his lips. I hadn't realised that I was wearing a deep red coloured corset and matching thong with a black satin dressing gown.

"Hiya Puddin." I giggled as he stalked over to me, leaning over me I reached underneath the couch and grabbed his famous 'Bang' gun, holding it to his stomach. "Hands up Sir." I said jokingly.

Throwing his head back with a laugh he kneeled on the couch and held his arms above his head. "Please ma'am, have a little mercy on a psychotic clown." He said in a gravelly voice.

Reaching up with my free hand I gripped his green hair and pulled his face down to mine, J resting his hands on either side of my head. I pulled him down further by grabbing his tie and crashed my lips against his, gun still pressed to his stomach. He bit down on my lip making me gasp and allowing his tongue to dive straight inside. Our tongues met and briefly battled only stopping for us to break apart. As he pulled away I inched the gun away and pulled the trigger making the signature flag explode from its casing.

He looked down at the gun and then back at me his perfectly crazy smile playing on his lips while a laugh forced it's way out of his throat. I giggled in unison knowing (hoping) that would've made him laugh. His laughing died down and he gave me another peck before standing up offering his hand.

With all the laughter I forgot about what I wanted to show him so realising this I grabbed my bat and gun. "Puddin, look what I practised today!" I said in excitement as he leaned against the wall "What'd you learn Pumpkin?" He asked with interest.

Showing him what I had practised with my bat first, flinging it forward then back and then into the gun, pointing it at him and making the motion. He watched me intently chuckling at the gun thing. "Very impressive princess." He said.

Blushing at his comment, I put the bat on the couch and grabbed my gun. "Look what else!" I said closing my eyes and firing a shot. When I opened them the bullet had gone in the same hole as the first one had. Smiling at myself I turned to my Mr J and waited for his approval. He stared at the punching bag for a moment and then looked at me, "Very good baby, Daddy feels like you deserve a treat." He said, pushing of the wall and trapping me on the opposite one.

Pressing me against his body his hands roamed all over, cupping my ass and giving it a tight squeeze. He then gripped the back of my head and smashed our lips together once more. Growling deep in his throat he moaned my name as I rocked my hips with his. He pulled away suddenly breathing deeply. "I've got some paperwork to attend to." He said walking towards his office. I jumped on the couch and went to the side closest to him.

"But I'm bored." I said making him stop and turn on the spot.

"I'm bored, play with me." I said again in my verge of a baby voice.

He groaned and walked to me, pulling me up to him by my chin. "Later princess." He growled. He turned again and started to walk for his office. As he reached the door I grabbed the bat that was still resting on the lounge.

"Hey, Mr J…" I said cautiously. He looked in my direction again as I held the bat up to my mouth a smirk attached to his and my own lips. Opening my mouth I slowly licked up the bat and curled my tongue back when I reached the top smiling seductively at him. He rested his head back against the doorframe and let out a breath.

"You. Are gonna kill me." He said entering the door and closing it behind him. I smiled to myself and faced the fireplace giggling lightly. Lying on my side I quietly watched the flames dancing with each other. After a while I stood up from the lounge and walked to the office doors. Resting my ear to it I could hear him moving around and shuffling of papers. 'So he's doing paperwork?' I asked myself. Slipping quietly into his office I saw that his back was towards me so taking a few quick steps I reached the desk and silently landed on it doing a little pose.

His chair turned around and I saw him jump slightly. "Now what do you think you're doing?" He asked leaning up to me like that one time while he was still in Arkham and I was still his doctor.

"Like I said. I'm bored." I said in a whisper stretching out the word bored, our faces so close I could feel his hot breathe on my face.

"We can't have that now can we?" He spoke softly. Moving off the crowded desk I sat on his lap straddling him. He groaned, his hands on my hip and back of my neck and suddenly I was smashed against his lips meeting the in burst of passion as he licked and nibbled.

God he was so good at this. Moaning slightly as his mouth made its way down my neck. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried us to our bedroom. He lowered me onto the soft covers and grasped my hands pinning them above my head. I gasped as his lips met mine once more and started rolling my hips against his feeling a sudden gush of wetness consume to my lower body.

I grabbed his hand and trailed it down my body reaching my panty-covered core. He stroked the red lace before grabbing my hand and pinned it where my other hand was, looking me in the eye with a dark look. He raised his index finger wiggled in front of my face. "Ah, ah, ah you little devil." He said. Jumping up from the bed he turned to his closet and pulled out my favourite belt of his, a belt I had ordered custom made that was black leather with gold letters on the buckle spelling out 'PUDDIN'. He wasn't much of a fan but wore it whenever I hinted he should.

Making his way back over to me, a dark look in his eyes he snapped the belt making a whipping sound and showed his signature smile. Excitement flooded my body as he helped me to my feet and pushed my dressing gown off my shoulders making it pool around my feet. His gaze intensified as he opened his arms waiting for me to undress him. I obliged and hurriedly removed his silver suit jacket from his body, following his undone tie and then tugged his neatly tucked red dress shirt out of his pants leaving his top half completely bare. I reached up and ran my fingers over his 'Ha Ha Ha' tattoo and then to the cards on his neck following them my other hand traced the skull jester tattoo reaching down for his 'JOKER' tattoo and the smile before his pelvis. I followed my hands movements looking up at him as I reached the smile watching his eyes close and head roll back.

Dropping to my knees I kissed along the smile tattoo, remembering how he got it in the first place, I slowly pulled down his suit pants. His hand gripped my hair, "Careful." He said in that voice that would make any girl drop the panties and beg, bending to his every desire and need.

"Be a good girl for Daddy and give him a kiss." He said tugging his boxers down a little wanting me to do the rest. I tugged sharply, his boxers laying around his ankles while his massive cock revealed how happy he was to see me. Gripping him lightly I kissed along his underside reaching his tip and licking teasingly. Looking up at him I take all of him in my mouth watching with an innocent face as his head snaps forward to meet my eyes his mouth open trying to get air.

I started sucking hard moving up and down his shaft as his grip on my hair tightened and tugged. A mixture of licking and sucking brought him close but before I could make him cum he pulled me off and threw me on the bed turning me on my stomach and pulled my head back by my hair, using the belt he spanked my left cheek causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure. He followed with delivering a swift blow to my right cheek before turning me back around and tying the belt around my hands.

He pushed me back on the back and swiftly slid my thong down my legs and flung it to the side of the bed. Crawling onto the bed like a cheetah about to catch a helpless gazelle he grabbed my left leg and then my right pulling them apart so he was resting in between them, closing my eyes I moan lightly as he kisses from my knee up to my inner thighs following the other side. I felt his breathe before I felt his tongue. Arching off the bed with a moan as he tongue started dancing around my wet pussy. I reached for his hair gripping it tightly, as well as I could with them tied up, and rolled my hips into his mouth.

Suddenly he wasn't there anymore and he had pinned my hands above my head. "Be a good girl for Daddy otherwise he won't give you what you want." He said in a rough but calm voice. Nodding my head obediently he moved back down kissing around my opening before his tongue attacked my clit, sucking and lightly biting. Moaning I continued to rock my hips forward into his mouth, feeling myself coming closer. As if he had sensed it he pulled away and came up to my face as I whined needily.

He brought his lips to mine and invaded my mouth with his tongue. Suddenly I was turned on my stomach again and he had me on all fours, hands together, elbows on the bed and ass in the air. He gripped my hair once again forcing me to arch my head back.

"Daddy's waited all day for this." He growled in my ear.

"Daddy please. No more waiting." I begged already so close. He slowly eased into me, groaning loudly.

"God damnit Harls." He moaned picking up his pace. Rocking my hips back to meet his, his thrusts got sharper and a lot more powerful. I tried picking myself up in between his thrusts with my tied hands, which earned a sharp sting on my left ass cheek.

"Don't even think about it Harls, I've control isn't that right sweetheart?" He asked, leaning over my body to whisper in my ear, thrusting wildly.

"Yes Mr J." I moan, "Please Puddin." I begged, I was in a desperate need to feel him complete inside me. Hearing me he growled again making me clench around him as he pushed a little more with every thrust. I started feeling that sensation in my stomach as I came close. I grew weaker and weaker and he could feel that so he flipped me on my back and rammed into me once more. Arching my back, I brought my hands up and trapped his neck pulling him down to me, shaking around him.

"J!" I moaned out as I finally came. He bit my shoulder, drawing blood and stilled inside me as he finally exploded. "Oh fuck Harley!" He groaned, his face buried in my neck.

We laid there in that position for a long moment as he licked the blood from his bite mark.

"I'm definitely not bored anymore." I said breathlessly, my hands still tied with his belt. Laughing her pulled out and grabbed my arms, undoing his belt showing me the imprint 'PUDDIN' along my wrists. Giggling to myself as he moved to he bathroom to clean himself I quickly discarded the corset that had been left on during our activities and grabbed one of his black dress shirts, slipping it on and making my way to the bathroom. I met him at the door, "Why are you going?" He asked picking my up and lifting me over his shoulder.

Laughing I lightly punched his back as he walked me back to the bed, "J, let me go." I laughed.

He let me fall on the bed and dived on top of me, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me to him, "You're not going anywhere." He said dragging my head to his chest. I sighed and let myself be devoured by his body.

"At least let us get under the covers." I said, pushing against his hold hearing him groan as he reluctantly let me go. Shuffling under the covers he rolled me over so my back was facing him and wrapped his arms around my waist so that we were spooning, his head resting by my shoulder.

"I love you Puddin." I said sleepily.

"I love you too." He whispered back as we drifted to sleep.

 _ **Fuck, finally. I had hoped I could've had this up last night but I was so stuck it was like I had a mental blank urgh.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it was kinda fun to write and I loved the "Play with me" and the licking of the bat that was entertaining cause I could so see them doing something like that.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Please rate and leave a review letting me know what you think.**_

 _ **Love you guys. xxxx**_


	3. We Don't Talk Anymore

_**We Don't Talk Anymore**_

 _ **Okay, this is a fluffy chapter, starts off with them not together but yeah. Would anyone like to see a wedding the chapter after this and then wedding smut? First time trying a newer POV writing so be patient with me please haha. Listen to "We Don't Talk Anymore" – Selena Gomez and Charlie Puth.**_

Joker's POV

 _We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_ _  
_ _We don't talk anymore; like we used to do_ _  
_ _We don't love anymore_ _  
_ _What was all of it for?_ _  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_ _._

I sat on the chair that seated on the balcony of my penthouse hideout and stared at the city in front of me as the sun started going down, my mind trying to erase her name and the fact that I had ever met her. The try-hard Harley walked out with a cup of coffee and the Gotham City newspaper, placing it down on the table next to me she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek mumbling something about having a shower, I could've cared less what she said, my mind was stuck on the girl who had left me about 6 months ago.

 _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_ _  
_ _You've been looking for_ _  
_ _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_ _  
_ _Cause even after all this time I still wonder_ _  
_ _Why I can't move on_ _  
_ _Just the way you did so easily_

Picking up the newspaper I opened and felt my heart drop slightly and my blood boil. There in the middle of the page was a photo of my Harley smashing in a window with a bigheaded brut next to her, titled "Harley's New Joker?". Standing up from my seat I gripped the coffee cup and threw it off the balcony in a rage, hot coffee spilling on my chest.

' _She's left you J. I told you, you were replaceable but you didn't listen and you pushed her away.'_ Shut up. I said to the voice walking inside and collapsing on the couch.

 _Don't wanna know_ _  
_ _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_ _  
_ _If he's holding onto you so tight_ _  
_ _The way I did before_ _  
_ _I overdosed_ _  
_ _Should've known your love was a game_ _  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain_ _  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

Covering my face as the voices tormented me throwing mixed thoughts of the dresses she'd be wearing around with him and the thought of him feeling her in the way that I used to. Please stop. _'Think about it J, come on do it. Think of his hands running over her body. The body that you use to make wither and bow beneath you. You miss her J and it's all your fault. She'll be wearing those beautiful short red dresses and they won't be for you.'_

"SHUT UP." I yelled.

 _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_ _  
_ _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_ _  
_ _We don't love anymore_ _  
_ _What was all of it for?_ _  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Harley's POV

 _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_ _  
_ _Who knows how to love you like me_ _  
_ _There must be a good reason that you're gone_ _  
_ _Every now and then I think you_ _  
_ _Might want me to come show up at your door_ _  
_ _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_

Why did we have to be like this? Why do we have to hurt each other so much? I sat in Ivy's kitchen my chin resting on my palm a pout on my lips. I missed him but I refuse to go back, he can apologize to me this time. Fuck him he won't ever find a girl like me so he can suffer until he wants me back.

But what if he doesn't? Should I just go? Maybe just maybe he misses me too? No he couldn't possibly, he wouldn't. He's the main reason we argue so he wouldn't miss me. Sighing and shaking my head with a frown I stood up and pulled my 'Property Of Joker' jersey over my body. We may be fighting but I still love him and he still owns me. As I reached the knob on the door Ivy's voice pulled me to a stop.

"You better not be going to see him Harley." She stated disapprovingly.

Sighing I turned to her, "No. I'm going for a walk Ivy, I'm sick of being stuck in this house." I replied walking out the door and making my way towards a quaint park J and I use to go to all the time.

 _Don't wanna know_ _  
_ _If you're looking into her eyes_ _  
_ _If she's holding onto you so tight the way I did before_ _  
_ _I overdosed_ _  
_ _Should've known your love was a game_ _  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain_ _  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

Sitting in front of the medium sized pond my legs to my chest and head resting on my knees, my eyes closed as thoughts of him with another girl. _'Oh Harley, poor naïve Harley. He's probably enjoying you not being there, enjoying having other girls every day and all night. He's probably replaced you at the club too so that's another thing you've lost.'_ Please stop. I know okay I know.

He's ruined me. I had a good life, I was a doctor, was okay with money, had a stable apartment, had a fairly okay social life then he came along. I knew he wasn't gonna be good for me but I went for it anyway. God I'm an idiot.

 _That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_ _  
_ _We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

Joker's POV

 _Don't wanna know_ _  
_ _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_ _  
_ _If he's giving it to you just right_ _  
_ _The way I did before_ _  
_ _I overdosed_ _  
_ _Should've known your love was a game_ _  
_ _Now I can't get you out of my brain_ _  
_ _Oh, it's such a shame_

Why haven't you idiots fucked off yet? _'We're here for life J, get use to it.'_

I walked along the path of the park that Harley and I use to come to all the time. It was just out the city limits and hidden from the public as the only tree that seemed to grow here were Weeping Willows. The walk through was a constant effort of moving the strands of vine/leafs but that was what made it Harley's favourite place that and the mess of flowers that grew everywhere you looked and the quaint pond in the middle of it all.

Reaching the end of the path I noticed a small figure at the edge of the pond her red and blue jacket making my heart beat faster with every step closer.

 _That we don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _We don't talk anymore (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_ _  
_ _We don't love anymore (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _What was all of it for? (We don't, we don't)_ _  
_ _Oh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do_

No One's POV (A/N: New Style of Writing For Me.)

Harley tensed as she heard someone walking to her from behind. She raised her head cautiously. It couldn't be, the only people who knew about this place were herself and her Joker. Turning her head her eyes met ice blue and the pair stared at each other for a long while. Their hearts pounded in sync both unaware of this connection they both had in this moment.

 _(We don't talk anymore)  
Don't wanna know  
What kind of dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)  
If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)  
The way I did before  
(We don't talk anymore)  
I overdosed  
Should've known your love was a game (Oh)  
Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)  
Oh, it's such a shame_

Harley slowly stood up as Joker pulled her into his embrace his heart swelling when she returned it with the same amount of force. He breathed in her scent as she held him to her as if she'd lose him again. She knew Ivy would be mad at her but she didn't care, she'd deal with her later right now all she wanted was her puddin. Pulling away from each other they sat down next to the pond, J's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"I missed you." They said simultaneously. Harley looked at her Joker and laughed looking back at the pond as he kissed her temple. "I'm sorry Harls. I'm an idiot, a buffoon, a dick, an asshole, a piece of shit and I'm so sorry I pushed you away. Life has been so completely boring without you and the club's been closed for the past 3 months because no girl can compare to you. I've ruined your life but I need you, you're my partner in crime and the love of my life please, please, please come back to me." The Joker begged. Being without her had ruined him and he had figured that out seeing her today.

"I missed you so much J." Harley replied looking into his eyes before crashing her lips against his. Growling a little as he had been denied her lips for 6 months he pushed back with the same force if not more. Pulling back for air they laid their foreheads against each others and a clash of blues mixed together as they stared into each others eyes. "I love you so much Puddin." She replied her voice breathy and low.

"I love you Harls. Let's go home."

 _That we don't talk anymore_

 _ **I'm sorry their reunion was so quick but I really just wanted to get this up for you guys. I hope you enjoyed and I'm really sorry it wasn't longer. Please leave a review and let me know about the wedding you guys want, yes or no. I love you all and I'll see you all next chapter.**_


	4. Jealous Mr J

_**Jealous Mr J.**_

 _ **So I'm going away on Monday and I'm extremely excited. I want to at least get this chapter up for you guys and I might have the wedding up while I'm away but I'm really, really sorry if I don't.**_

 _ **I wanted to reply to the reader Wense to their last review, I do realise that some of the stuff I write is out of character but I'm trying to portray a very different side of the Joker as well as still showing his dark and aggressive side as I'll try to show in this chapter. As well as the lyrics, I'm sorry that it takes the focus away as I don't intentionally do that I just think of songs and write around them so readers know what part of the song goes with what part of the story, it will not continue to be like but if I think of a story that can go along with a song and fit perfectly I will write it with lyrics. Thank you for reading, I love knowing that people look forward to my chapters and I'm sorry if this sounded rude I didn't mean for it to be I love all my readers and take their comments into consideration.**_ __ __

 _ **Now enough of that lets get on with it. Listen to "All The Time" by Jeremih when Harley's dancing. Smut chapter full steam ahead!**_

Harley's POV

Watching over the club from the office as J finished up his first meeting I stared at the new girl dancing in my cage like she owns the place. Glaring in her direction I open the door to the outside ledge of the office and walked to the edge viewing J sitting in a booth. I watched in envy as his eyes were trained on the new girl waving his hands in her direction for his clients. ' _You wanna test me J, fine. You asked for it.'_

Grabbing the rope hanging from the room everyone in the club turned in my direction and cheered knowing I was about to give them a show. Slowly wrapping my feet around the rope I let my legs hold me so they supported my body as I let my hands go and lifted my upper body smirking and waving at a couple of our regulars. Curling back into the rope I let my body fall sideways down to the floor landing in splits. Standing smiling at the round of applause I received, glancing to see the new girl standing in my cage with a hint of embarrassment. _'That's right honey. You_ _ **don't**_ _own the place, I do.'_

Strutting over to J's booth like I was entering a dance stage I did a front walkover, landing on top of the lounge they sat on draping my arm around my Puddin.

"Ah and here we have Harley." He said his voice smooth with a subtle hint of anger. Rising from the lounge I stood on the table in front of them and did a little twirl as Mr J spoke. "She's our second best dancer in the club." Stopping facing him I glared raising an eyebrow. _'Second best really? Fine. Fuck you J. I'll show you second best.'_ Smiling sweetly at him I bent down to him, not bending at the knees, I kissed his cheek nipping with my teeth.

Pulling back I looked at him with fire in my eyes. "My turn to dance right Mr Joker?" He'd know I was angry with him cause I called him Joker. I haven't called him that since Arkham.

Sucking on his silver capped teeth he nodded and signalled for the new girl to get out of my cage. Turning I looked at the DJ who was eyeing me waiting for my signal, nodding at me everyone had cleared the dance floor and was staring at me intently as the music reached the speakers.

Walking to the centre of the floor twirling and rolling my hips staring seductively at every man I could see except J. My hands dropping to my knees I dragged my fingers along my bare thighs up my body rolling my hips to the beat of the music, my arms reaching above my hands twirling around each other as I slowly dropped to the ground doing a backward walkover to stand back up reaching a regular and winking at him as my hands went to his shoulders. My hips moved from side to side barely touching him as my hands moved up and down his arms.

I walked behind him still swaying and stared at J from over the man's shoulder.

Smirking I ran my hands over his chest and dropped behind him my hands on his legs running along the sides of his body as I stood up. I saw J clench his jaw and giggled quietly as he stood up, cane in hand. He turned to his company and I watched his lips move as he spoke to them. I saw them give a nod and smiled as he turned towards me and the man I was behind. I felt our regular tense as J reached where we stood and gave his signature smile. His hand reached around and gripped my hair, pulling me out from behind the man and bringing me up straight against his body.

Hand still in my hair we started a twisted, deranged tango dipping and twirling me around the dance floor. It wasn't until we were around my cage that I realised what his intentions were, giggling as he released me in front of the entrance of my personal cage. Starting with dancing against the glass following J as he circled me from the outside, my hands running through my hair and then retracting to my pole climbing my way to the top. Reaching my hand out the top of my cage gripping the spare machine gun we hid at the top in case of unwanted customers.

I glanced at J who had reached his stash and then over to the door as Johnny had barricaded the door unnoticed. _'Time to cause some mayhem.'_

As if on cue, the DJ stopped the music and the familiar beat of "Seven Nation Army" by The White Strips flooded the room. The sound of gunshots and screams sent a wave through my body as I slipped down the pole revealing my gun. I left my cage and headed to the huddled crowd shooting wildly along side J our laughter clashing together in what our minds found to be a beautiful symphony. He turned on the spot shooting his clients with a scowl before shooting the people cowering on the floor.

Our other dancers had retreated to the corner behind our DJ to avoid the gunfire as well as our new girl. After we had finished off our crowd I turned to the dancers, grinning wildly and giggling as I reached the girl who thought she owned the place.

Gripping her arm I pulled her out from the group, her screams and pleas mixing with my laughter. We reached the middle of the room and I stared at J, who had just taken a deep breath, smiling sweetly.

"Is this your new _prized possession_?" I asked, my hand fisting her hair and pulling her face to look at his, kneeling down beside her. "Your new lover J?" I pushed, staring at him.

"Harley, Harley, Harley…" He spoke finally, circling us, gun still in hand. Suddenly being ripped up by my hair we were standing in front of her, J's gun to my temple.

"You should know to not disobey me Harley Quinn." Bringing his hand up, his hand slashed against my cheek causing a burning pain then suddenly the hand was placed on my hip and his lips were against mine. I felt my body tremble as a groan ripped out of my throat, my arms wrapping around his neck and buried my hands through his hair.

He pulled my head back by my hair and licked his lips breathing deeply to calm his heaving chest. Letting go of my hair, I grabbed his pistol from his holster and aimed it at her.

"She's your best dancer _right_?" I asked referring to his comment of me being second. I stared at him with anger in my eyes.

"Please don't hurt me I'm so sorry." She begged, whimpering and crying.

"Shut up. The adults are talking." I replied.

"For gods sake Harley. I was saying that because I wanted to get rid of her. I wanted to fucking give her to my clients-" He gestured to the dead men in the booth. "But you had to ruin that didn't you. You crossed the line Harley."

Looking in his eyes watching the fury rise through them. I raised the gun and to the back of her head and pulled the trigger. "Oops." I said a bored expression crossing my face before dropping the gun and walking up to our apartment.

I reached the door to our bedroom just as he caught me. Sliding me over his shoulder he stormed through the door, throwing me roughly on the bed. He crawled on top of me taking my hands and pinning them above my head and catching my legs between his.

"I swear to god _Harleen Quinzel_ , walk away from me again." He seethed.

"You'll what? Kill me? Go ahead, do it." I replied, "Come on. You've always wanted to right?" Staring into each other eyes I could see his confusion mix with sadness, then anger.

Letting go of one of my arms to grip it with the other so he was holding both in one, his free hand gripped my throat. He growled deeply in his own throat, and snarled. "If I wanted you dead, you would already be dead you idiot. Don't test me." Suddenly his lips were on mine, biting and licking. His hand moving from my hands and to my hip, his other still on my throat.

My hands immediately went for his hair, pulling as I kissed back with the same force. His tongue begged for entrance, which I gave almost instantly feeling his tongue slip in my mouth, stroking and exploring. Pulling back for air his hands moved to the bottom of my dress, lifting it slightly only to rip my thong in half then suddenly his tongue was there, sucking and licking like he had been dehydrated and just found water.

I cried out and bucked my hips further into his mouth as he sucked on the nerve in the right spot. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and my back arch off the mattress as I came undone around him. He pulled away and shifted backwards off the bed pulling his belt off and his pants following after it. Not worry about his shirt he quickly discarded his suit jack and adjusted himself back on top of me.

Looking each other in the eyes, he thrusted inside me, eyes still connected. We watched each other's pleasure come and go on our faces not letting our eyes leave one another's. His thrusts were slow and deep but felt as good as if he was going fast, it was different for us, the slowness, but I loved every second of it.

After what seemed like an eternity his thrusts sped up and his hand went to my throat again as my insides tightened around him, hitting the right spot everytime. My hands went under his shirt and raked down his back as he became wilder. Once again my eyes rolling to the back of my head as I felt myself explode around him and moan ripping from my throat, hearing him bark my name as he came straight after me.

We twitched in pleasure together as we both came down from our high. J collapsed on top of me, his shirt buttons pressing into my sequined dress, panting. I looked up to see little bits of his green hair stuck to his forehead and giggled. He turned his head to me with a tired smile plastered on his face as I reached my arm up to slick his hair back into place.

"Why would I kill ya? I wouldn't be able to do that anymore." He said breathily as he rolled off me.

"You'd find someone, I know ya would." I replied standing up and removing my dress from my body before heading to the wardrobe to get a towel out.

"No one would ever be like you Harley. No one would stand next to me as proudly as you would. You know I love you right?" He replied now sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"I know Mr J. And I do that all because I love you too. People are just stupid and don't see our love as normal." I said walking over to him.

"And those people don't realise that you're not psychotic, you're a genius with different views. People say you're weird but what about god? He was a genius with different views yet no one called him psychotic." I replied trying to get him smiling. It worked cause his famous grin appeared on his lips.

"See Harley? I could never have anyone other than you." He said pulling me to his lap.

"I know. I'd be pretty difficult to replace Mr J." I said grinning.

"Come on." He said throwing me over his shoulder. "Shower time."

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed, I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed, Monday is tomorrow in Australia so I really wanted to have this done and up for you guys. Thank you so much for your constant support and love towards the story, I love you all so much! I'll try to update the wedding sometime this week but again I'm really sorry if I can't.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! Until next time! Xxxxxx**_


End file.
